


La corriente nos llevará a casa

by Ad_Astra18



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Astra18/pseuds/Ad_Astra18
Summary: —¿Laurent? —la voz de Damen era cansada, su vista perdida en algún lugar lejos de Laurent.—¿Sí?—Si no salimos de aquí, quiero que sepas, que...
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	La corriente nos llevará a casa

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo un lector beta, así que me disculpo por cualquier error.

Sentía frustración sobre todo, lo único que los separaba de la libertad era aquella compuerta de metal. Intentó abrirla de nuevo, pero fue en vano, estaba atascada. Entonces la golpeó, con todas sus fuerzas, primero una, luego otra y muchas veces más. Estampó sus puños contra el metal, ira ciega corriendo por sus venas. Pero la puerta se mantuvo firme.

—¡Maldición! —gritó, y golpeó la puerta una vez más.

—Laurent.

La voz baja y tranquila de Damen lo llamó, y Laurent se acercó para arrodillarse a su lado inmediatamente. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, la piel caliente y cubierta de sudor, respiraba pesadamente y cuando Laurent revisó su pulso notó que era bajo. Comprobó su herida nuevamente, era profunda, pero no había nada importante dañado. Retirándo el vendaje improvisado con pedazos de su camisa, confirmó que el sangrado se había detenido por completo. Laurent iba a cortar un nuevo retazo de tela de su camisa para cambiar el vendaje, cuando la mano de Damen tomó las suyas y lo detuvo.

—Tus manos —fue todo lo que dijo y cuando Laurent vio sus manos entendió.

La piel de sus nudillos se había desgarrado, había sangre manchando el dorso de sus manos y el pinchazo de dolor que sintió al intentar girar su muñeca izquierda le hizo saber que quizá había algo roto. 

—Estoy bien.

—No lo estás, deja de herirte, la ayuda llegará pronto. 

La ayuda.

Laurent había enviado un mensaje de rescate antes de que el submarino se volviera inútil, pero estaban a kilómetros de distancia de la base y estaba bastante seguro de que para cuando el equipo de rescate llegara ya sería tarde. Damen había perdido mucha sangre antes de que lograra detener la hemorragia, e incluso si él resistía lo suficiente a la herida en su abdomen, tenían un problema aún mayor.

Los filtros del submarino, que les proporcionaban oxígeno constante, se habían dañado y dejado de funcionar hace horas. En un submarino tan pequeño como el suyo el oxígeno se había acabado pronto, Damen y él habían estado sobreviviendo a base de los dos dispositivos de emergencia, unas mascarillas conectadas a tanques de oxígeno que pese a todo, tampoco durarían mucho. Él no iba a decirle eso a Damen. 

—Sí, la ayuda —dijo en su lugar— saldremos de aquí pronto y entonces Nikandros podrá sermonearte hasta el cansancio.

Damen gimió en protesta de sólo imaginarlo. —No me lo recuerdes. 

—Bien —dijo Laurent, porque no se sentía con ánimos de llevar la contraria ahora.

Se sentó junto a Damen, quien se reclinó contra él, descansando la cabeza sobre su regazo.

—¿Laurent? 

—¿Sí?

—Cuando salgamos de aquí, tomaremos unas vacaciones. 

—Eso... suena maravilloso —dijo Laurent, conteniendo las ganas de llorar— ¿a dónde iremos?

—A Francia, a visitar a tu familia. 

—Mamá estará feliz.

—Lo sé, ella me ama.

Una pequeña risa escapó de la boca de Laurent. Pudo dar mil respuestas a eso, pero decidió no dar ninguna.

Los minutos pasaban, se extendían interminablemente largos, y los niveles de oxígeno descendían cada vez más, habían reducido el flujo del tanque para hacer que durara más, pero incluso así, no pasaría mucho hasta que se agotara.

—¿Laurent? —la voz de Damen era cansada, su vista perdida en algún lugar lejos de Laurent.

—¿Sí?

—Si no salimos de aquí, quiero que sepas, que...

—No lo digas —lo interrumpió— no te atrevas a terminar esa oración. No estás muriendo conmigo aquí. ¿Entiendes? Vas a salir de aquí, te lo prometo. Y, ¿alguna vez he roto una promesa? ¿Lo he hecho?

—No.

—Bien, entonces confía en mí, vas a estar bien.

Pese a la confianza en su voz, no pudo evitar que sus labios temblaran y cubrió su boca con su mano sana para ahogar el sollozo que intentaba subir por su garganta.

En algún momento Damen cerró los ojos, Laurent se había asustado hasta que pudo sentir su pulso bajo sus dedos, lento y apenas perceptible, pero aún allí. Revisó el tanque de oxígeno una vez más, el de Damen se agotaría antes, herido como estaba, había necesitado mayor flujo de oxígeno.  
Laurent quería gritar y maldecir al universo por esto, pero no podía perder la calma ahora. En su lugar miró el rostro de Damen, sus párpados cerrados, las largas pestañas negras, la curva suave de sus pómulos y el corte perfecto de su mandíbula, la nariz recta y sus labios, que estaban ligeramente entreabiertos, estos dos últimos, ambos cubiertos por la máscara transparente que le proporcionaba oxígeno. Acarició su mejilla con dulzura y pasó sus dedos por entre el montón de rizos que era su cabello. 

Laurent sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Armándose de toda la determinación que poseía, retiró ambas máscaras, la suya y la de Damen, desechó esta última, que igualmente había dejado de servir, y ajustó su mascarilla sobre la nariz y boca de Damen, no duraría mucho, pero le brindaría una oportunidad. 

La falta de aire fue inmediata, pudo sentir sus pulmones contraerse en busca de un aire que no llegaría, la cabeza se sentía como si fuera a explotarle de dolor; y se sentía cansado, tan cansado, todo lo que deseaba era dormir, incluso si sabía que hacerlo significaría el final. Sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse contra su voluntad, pero Laurent aún tenía una cosa por hacer.

Lentamente, inclinó su rostro sobre el de Damen y con mucha suavidad, depositó un beso sobre su frente.

—Te amo — le susurró, incluso si sabía que él no estaba escuchando.


End file.
